


The Time She Loves Her Best

by Meticulous_Melodies



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Korrasami - Freeform, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meticulous_Melodies/pseuds/Meticulous_Melodies
Summary: Korra decides if she isn't sleeping, no one is sleeping.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 290





	The Time She Loves Her Best

**Author's Note:**

> I started this with the intention of it being a cute/fluffy little smut fic. It...kind of went off the rails. Enjoy!

The first morning light was barely streaming through the sheer, wispy curtains when Korra awoke. The brilliant reds and oranges of dawn created a mosaic of stained glass on the window, and she stared sleepily at the blurred colors with half-lidded eyes. She lay on her side, arm draped over Asami whose back was pressed into Korra's chest. Asami slept peacefully on, taking in slow and rhythmic breaths.

Korra yawned, pulling Asami more tightly against her. Lately, she had been waking with the dawn, unable to fall back to sleep no matter how late she stayed up, and it was really getting on her nerves. She was supposed to be the one who slept in, and Asami, always the early riser, was the one who had to coax Korra out of bed. Korra wondered just when they had switched roles.

She drew her attention from the light creeping in the window and nuzzled into the pillow she was currently sharing with Asami. Soft, black hair spilled gorgeously around her. The sweet scent of wildflowers from Asami's shampoo washed over her and a subtle smirk crept over Korra's lips. Even in her sleep, Asami's hair was flawless.

Slowly, Korra lifted her head and pressed her forehead into Asami's shoulder. She closed her eyes and drew in a slow breath, savoring her smooth skin. Her hand rested over Asami's stomach and she gently ran her fingers over the soft pink silk of the sleeveless nightgown she wore.

There was no way she could get back to sleep, not with her girlfriend looking so incredible beside her. Sometimes Korra wondered if Asami only wore those silky, clingy nightgowns to drive her mad. If that were the case, it was working, and Korra wouldn't stand to be so easily manipulated. She decided if she wasn't sleeping, Asami shouldn't be either.

Korra snaked her hand up that enticing material and cupped Asami's breast. Through the silk, she brushed her thumb over Asami's nipple and smirked as she felt it harden. She heard Asami take in a slow, deep breath and knew instantly that she was awake. She continued to lay still, silently asking Korra to continue.

Korra dropped her head to Asami's shoulder again, placing a few kisses there. She continued to knead Asami's breast as her trail of kisses went up to the smooth curve of her neck. She nipped at the sensitive flesh and Asami bit her lip, a low moan vibrating in her throat.

Wordlessly, Asami placed her hand over Korra's and encouraged her to keep it up. She smirked against Asami's warm neck and continued toying with her nipple. Over Asami's shoulder, Korra could see her hardened nipples poking through the thin silk and a delicious heat began spreading through her body. She raised her head and flicked her tongue just under Asami's earlobe, eliciting a sensual sigh from her girlfriend.

Grinding her hips into Asami's back, Korra removed her hand from her breast and began trailing downward. Her fingers brushed over the curve of Asami's waist and down her thigh to the hem of her nightgown. Korra hooked her thumb under the silk and slid her hand back up, bringing the nightgown up to Asami's hips. Korra then slid her hand between Asami's thighs and buried her face in her neck.

Asami shuddered at Korra's touches and raised her arm, reaching back to place her hand on the back of Korra's head and tangling her fingers in her hair. Korra pressed herself into Asami's back and brushed her fingers over her silk panties. She couldn't help but smirk at the wetness she found there. She rubbed her fingers teasingly through the barrier and Asami took in a sharp breath, gripping Korra's hair.

Korra let out a low moan and pulled back. She placed her hand on Asami's shoulder and pushed her down to lay on her back, then hovered over her girlfriend for a brief moment, taking in her sharp green eyes and parted, glossy lips. She looked so sensual, Korra could hardly contain herself. She dipped her head down and caught Asami's lips in a heated kiss

Asami tangled her fingers in Korra's hair and arched her back against her. Her tongue slicked over Korra's lower lip and she nipped at it as Korra opened her mouth in surprise. Not one to be outdone, Korra slid her tongue into Asami's warm mouth and explored as her hands worked on pushing the nightgown further up.

Without breaking the kiss, the two maneuvered into a sitting position. Korra pulled back only slightly to pull the nightgown over Asami's head, leaving her only in her damp panties. Asami's hands ran along Korra's waist and dipped underneath the simple blue tank top she wore. The top quickly joined the nightgown on the floor and Korra pushed Asami back down.

She took a moment to pull off her sweatpants and leaned in for another kiss. Asami raised her head to meet her, but gasped when Korra ducked down and set to work trailing kisses down Asami's neck to her collarbone. Asami rolled her eyes at the teasing, but she once again ran her fingers through Korra's short, messy hair while her other hand ran along Korra's bare back.

Korra kissed her way down, stopping to flick her tongue against Asami's nipple. She kissed along the swell of her breast, her fingers tracing electric lines over Asami's waist. She continued to work her way down, leaving wet kisses along Asami's stomach until she got to the hem of her panties. With a devilish smile, Korra hooked her thumbs in the soft material and tugged them off in one swift motion. She tossed them aside to join the heap of discarded clothes on the floor and immediately lowered her head between her girlfriend's thighs.

Asami gasped and rolled her hips as Korra's tongue flicked over clit. Korra gripped Asami's hips, keeping her firmly in place as she swirled her tongue around the sensitive nub. With a whining moan of pleasure, Asami threw her head back and tugged at the sheets. Encouraged, Korra rubbed her thumb over Asami's entrance while her tongue continued to tease her clit.

Korra looked up and locked eyes with Asami as she slid a finger into her and began stroking her most sensitive spot. Unable to keep the contact, Asami squeezed her eyes shut and fell back against the pillow, turning her head from side to side as Korra sped up her movements. Asami's thighs clenched against Korra and she struggled to stay still. Expertly, Korra inserted a second a finger, intensifying the pleasure wracking through Asami's body. The combination of her fingers and tongue was too much to bear and Asami let out a loud moan as she began to tense.

With her free hand, Korra pushed down on Asami's hip, keeping her in place as best she could. She could feel her girlfriend nearing an intense orgasm as her walls clutched at Korra's fingers. Asami tried to buck her hips, but Korra had her pinned down and she let out a shuddering cry as her climax gripped her. Her legs tightened around Korra and her hands pulled at the sheets as the orgasm powered through her.

Even as she began to come down from her high, Korra continued to flick her tongue and stroke her fingers against Asami's soaked walls. As her body began to tingle and she struggled to catch her breath, Korra pulled back into a sitting position. Once more, she locked eyes with Asami and brought her dripping fingers to her mouth, allowing herself one more taste of Asami's sweetness.

Asami watched with half-lidded eyes, her chest rising and falling harshly.

With a wicked smirk, Korra glossed her lips with Asami's wetness. "Has anyone ever told you that you taste the best in the morning?"

"You'd be the first." Asami pushed herself up to sit and leaned forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Korra's waist. "You sure know how to wake a girl up."

"If I can't sleep, nobody gets to sleep."

Asami chuckled and traced a finger down Korra's torso, starting at the collarbone, between her breasts, and down to her slit. Asami stroked her entrance a few times and Korra let out a low breath.

"That's fine, but you have to pay the price for waking me," Asami breathed into Korra's ear.

"With interest?" Korra snickered and turned her head to catch Asami's lips in a deep kiss before she had the chance to make the move. She gripped Asami's hips and lay back, pulling Asami down on top of her.

She gasped, pulling back to avoid clashing teeth with her sexually aggressive girlfriend and gave her a stern look. "Oh, I'll show you interest."

Asami reached down and rubbed her fingers against Korra's opening, wetting them. She lowered her head and used her tongue to toy with Korra's earlobe. As Korra shuddered from the sensitivity, Asami wasted no time in sliding two fingers deep into Korra's entrance. She stroked her walls roughly and used her thumb to rub hard circles around her clit.

With a loud moan, Korra grasped the hair at the back of Asami's neck and tugged. She dragged her fingernails up Asami's back, certain to leave marks behind. She bucked her hips into Asami's hand, and she began to stroke faster. Asami's thumb flicked harder at Korra's clit and her legs tensed as the pressure building up inside her mounted.

Korra rolled her hips into Asami's hand, squeezing her eyes shut as she neared the edge.

"H-Harder," she panted and Asami happily obliged.

She caught Korra's lips in an intense kiss, her thumb and fingers working hard to draw out Korra's climax. Korra moaned into Asami's mouth, using the hand on the back of her head to push Asami closer to her. Her tongue darted around Asami's as her hips moved to meet her girlfriend's rapid movements.

"Ah!" Korra cried as her walls clenched around Asami's fingers and she tumbled over the edge. Her legs trembled as she bucked her hips, milking her orgasm as far as it could go.

Asami broke the kiss as Korra panted, her lips just centimeters from Korra's. As Korra began to come down from her high, Asami gave her a quick peck and rolled onto her side. She gently caressed Korra's arm and gave her a gentle smile.

"I'll consider your debt repaid. For now."

Korra snickered breathlessly and wiped her brow with her wrist. "Until tomorrow when I wake up early again."

Asami rolled her eyes and turned to glance at the clock. Her jaw dropped as she noticed the time for the first time since she was pulled from her sleep. "Are you kidding me? I didn't know it was _this_ early!"

"Maybe I'm becoming a morning person," Korra said innocently.

"I still have over an hour until I have to get up," Asami complained.

With a devious laugh, Korra snaked her arms around Asami's waist and pulled her into a tight cuddle, nuzzling into her shoulder. "I wonder what we could do to kill an hour?"


End file.
